W gąszczach mroku
by Indileen
Summary: Sebastian Moran i John Watson w Afganistanie. Odsłona druga, nie ostatnia.


**W gąszczach mroku**

_Tygrysie, błysku w gąszczach mroku:  
W jakim to nieśmiertelnym oku  
Śmiał wszcząć się sen, że noc rozświetli  
Skupiona groza twej symetrii?_

**- William Blake, „Tygrys"**

Dym ślizga się w powietrzu krętymi strużkami.

Wydawałoby się, że wojna to adrenalina wybuchająca w żyłach i przyspieszone tętno mrowiące pod skórą.

Prawda okazuje się tak daleka od rzeczywistości, jak tylko można – są patrole, długie patrole w piasku i kurzu, piasek jest wszędzie, chrzęści przy każdym kroku, wpada do zaczerwienionych oczu, dostaje się do wody i jedzenia, ściera szkliwo zębów i wygładza mundury. Są noce, zimne samotne noce pod niebem bez końca, kiedy człowiek chce odezwać się chociaż raz, żeby mieć nadzieję, że nie oszalał do końca.

Sebastian oszalał już dawno, jeszcze w Yorku, na północy Anglii, tam, gdzie słońce nie dziurawi nieba.

Wojna to marsz naprzód, w prostej linii, nie uciekaj, atakuj, padnij, dalej, nie przestawaj. Wojna to różowy świt nad pustynią, z początku podziwiasz jego piękno, z biegiem czasu uczysz się nasłuchiwać i patrzeć, śniade twarze gotowych na śmierć zamachowców mogą wyskoczyć spod ziemi.

Patrz, obserwuj i ucz się, Moran.

Wojna to za ciepła woda, to świerszczyki ukryte pod materacem polowego łóżka, to świadomość, że jedyne dobre wiadomości to te, że nie umarłeś i że rozwaliłeś dziś wystarczająco wielu Arabusów.

Wojna to ludzie, to krzyki i piosenki wykrzykiwane na całe gardło, to imiona zrodzone w jęku i pyle, imiona skąpane we krwi. Wojna to nieznajome twarze, które nagle stają się znajome. Wojna to dzielenie się ostatnim papierosem, choćbyś był najgorszym egoistą. Jego na szczęście jeszcze to nie spotkało.

Wojna to nieustanna tajemnica.

- Miałeś siedzieć w namiocie, Seb – słyszy za sobą i odwraca się na pięcie, sycząc przez zęby.

Oczywiście. John Watson. Mały John, jak nazywają go za jego plecami; hobbit, co mówią mu prosto w twarz. Doktorek. Wspaniale.

- Rzężenie Hollandsa nie daje mi spać – prycha. Pierwszy wieczorny wiatr przynosi ulgę, wzbijając tumany kurzu dookoła namiotów. John kiwa głową i zaciska mocniej wąskie usta. Fred Hollands już dawno powinien wrócić do domu.

John wyciąga zza pazuchy niedużą piersiówkę i podaje ją Sebastianowi.

- Masz na znieczulenie – mówi, a ponieważ kolejne pytanie dopiero wisi w powietrzu, Seb znajduje na nie odpowiedź.  
- Noga ciągle mnie rwie.  
- Wiesz, że to była tylko twoja wina – mówi John, marszcząc brwi, a potem dodaje – Kurwa, Moran, po coś tam lazł?

Sebastian patrzy na twarz doktora, na jego wiecznie zatroskaną minę; jest taki naiwny i bezradny i, jako jeden z niewielu – Seb robi w pamięci szybki przegląd żołnierskich twarzy – taki szczery w tym co robi. Z drugiej strony Mały John jest zagadką, jest za silny, za szybki, za _dobry _na wojnę, tak, jakby czekał w uśpieniu na właściwą rolę.

John Watson jest nieprzewidywalny, myśli Seb, wędrując wzrokiem po jego twarzy, szukając śladów, które powiedzą mu więcej niż pamięć. Pamięta, kiedy po którejś akcji Watson siedział załamany w namiocie, kołysząc się na boki i chowając twarz w zakrwawionych rękach. Dziesięć minut wcześniej w tych dłoniach miał wnętrzności Willa Withersa, osiemnastolatka, który na wojnę wybrał się dla sławy i chwały.

Nie dostał żadnej z nich. To się zdarza, myśli Seb z zastanowieniem.

Jego ciężarna dziewczyna musi teraz dostawać niezłą sumkę za bohatera wojennego, myśli Moran, uważając, żeby ta myśl nie odbiła się mu na twarzy. Wtedy popełnił podobny błąd.  
- Zmyj makijaż, hobbicie – powiedział, bo krótkie, mocne palce Johna po odjęciu od twarzy – John patrzył na niego wtedy długo i intensywnie, wyglądając na starszego o piętnaście lat - zostawiły na jego policzkach smugi krwi.

O tak, Watsona nie powinno się drażnić.

- Ty sukinsynu – dyszał mu John w twarz, ciężar jego drobnego ciała przygniatał go do ziemi, a zaciśnięte ręce tłukły głową rytmicznie o piasek, łup, łup, łup, łup, zanim ktoś go nie oderwał. Do diabła, doktorek wtedy prawie rozłupał mu czaszkę. I odesłał do Jonsona, bo powiedział, że może mieć wstrząs mózgu, a on się tym nie zajmie.

Pieprzony konował.

Seb dałby wiele, żeby zapomnieć, że pieprzony konował szył go tydzień temu, kiedy rzucał się mu na stole w bazie, majacząc o ifrytach uśpionych pośród pustynnych wydm. Seb pamięta rozgrzane powietrze, smród prochu i chemikaliów, wystrzały za mgłą, tępy ból.

Seb pamięta wrzaski:

- Cholera!

I:

- Przytrzymaj go, Charlie, zanim mi odleci, trzymaj go, kurwa!

I:

- Budź się Moran, nie wydurniaj się, dasz radę!

Seb pamięta cienie krążące nad jego głową jak sępy, czekające, żeby go zabrać, szczękanie zębami w szoku – jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło, nawet w Rosji; spoconą z wysiłku twarz Watsona kiedy się w końcu obudził.

- Jezu, Moran, nareszcie.

Kilka dni później Watson oznajmił mu, że rana była ciężka i mógł stracić nogę. Tak po prostu.

- To się zdarza – miał na końcu języka, ale zamiast tego kiwnął głową i doktor – John – zrozumiał. Małe gesty znaczą najwięcej, myśli Moran, grzebiąc w kieszeni i wyciągając papierosa, jednego z tych prawdziwych, skręconych własnoręcznie, tych, które nie zawodzą.  
- Masz – odpala go i podaje Johnowi, doktorek krztusi się; nigdy nie umiał palić, dym mąci powietrze i Sebastian wybucha śmiechem, zanim pociąga z piersiówki i krzywi się z obrzydzeniem.  
- Dobry Boże… Watson, co to za szajs?!  
- Jeszcze… z Kabulu… na pewno… nie gorszy… niż twoje skręty… - kaszle John, walcząc ze śmiechem – Co ty tam dajesz, smołę?

Seb Moran rzuca w niego piersiówką, ciecz o niezidentyfikowanej barwie wsiąka w piasek. Kręci głową, po czym sięga po kulę. Z drugiej strony podpiera go John Watson.

- To żałosne, kiedy tak kuśtykasz – mówi.  
- Ty byłbyś bardziej żałosny. Co zrobiłeś z papierosem, Watson?  
Spojrzenie hobbita jest więcej niż wymowne.  
- Wyrzuciłem. Dla dobra świata i okolic.  
Sebastian mruga. To dosyć… niespodziewane.  
- Cholera, Watson.  
- Co?  
- To był mój ostatni.


End file.
